


Just You And I

by shk_1991



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alpha Isak Valtersen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Cheating, Epic Friendship, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Mating Bond, Omega Even Bech Næsheim, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_1991/pseuds/shk_1991
Summary: Isak Valtersen (26, Alpha) has been with his boyfriend Even Bech Næsheim (28, Omega) for 5 years and wants to take their relationship to the next level.It all goes as planned until...





	1. Intro

...


	2. Congratulations!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read and leave comments <3

“Congratulations!”

Isak chuckled a little but hugged Eskild back “You know it’s Even’s birthday and not mine, right?” Eskild nodded slowly against him, when he pulled back from the hug he looked a little conflicted by his mistake “Uh… Of course I know… I just meant congratulations with your man…”

Isak nodded knowing perfectly fine that it wasn’t what he meant but loved Eskild either way for his trying “Thank you Eskild” Eskild smiled once more at Isak and then noticed….

“VILDE! Long-time no see girl! How’s it going?” And then he was passed Isak and walked into the living room where everyone else was. Isak closed the door and went into the living room himself smiling at their friends talking and helping with the last decoration “It looks perfect…”

Isak had with a little help from his friends redecorated their two-bedroom apartment into a winter wonderland, Even turned 28 today and loved the Christmas/ winter season so… Isak had decided to do a surprise party for him with the theme “Crazy Christmas”.

Fake snow was lying on the ground and a Christmas tree was put in the corner of their apartment which the girls had decorated with a lot of weird decorations… Noora, Even’s sister, and her boyfriend William had taken him out to dinner and would join the party after Even had been surprised… Everything was ready…

Jonas walked up to his best friend “You went all out, huh…” Isak nodded and smirked at him “You know why…” Jonas chuckled “I do… So are you nervous?” Isak nodded no but then yes “I’m not sure, we have been together for such a long time I just feel like this is the next step in our relationship… I hope Even feels that way too” Jonas nodded “He’s going to say yes … He would be crazy not too… He’s your omega that’s for sure… I was there when you guys met… I heard this click sound when he passed you… It’s just meant to be my friend…” 

“Hi guys, what you talking about?”

Jonas was interrupted by his mate Eva she was carrying their one-year-old, Jonathan, on her arm. Jonas kissed Eva cheek “We were just talking about how lucky we are, right Isak?” Isak nodded tickling the toddler in Eva’s arms “Hi Jonathan…” Jonathan squealed in pleasure by that.

Eva smiled at Isak “You’re really good with kids…” Isak smiled back at Eva “I love kids… I can’t wait until I get my own…” Jonas clapped his back “Then get to it, man… We aren’t getting any younger” Isak rolled his eyes at him “Shut up…”

“GUYS! I just heard from Noora! Even is on his way here… He’ll be here in ten minutes!”

…

“I’m home….”

Even turned the light on in their little hallway thinking it was weird that his boyfriend didn’t answer after he pulled of his jacket “Isak…?” He then went into the living room he tried to turn on the light but nothing happened “Is…”

“SURPRISE!!!!!!!!”

The light switched on and Even was in total shock, he looked around seeing everyone standing in Christmas gear, then he noticed the Christmas tree and the snow and got teary “You guys….”

Isak walks out in front of the group smiling softly at him “Happy birthday baby…” Even hurriedly made his way over to him almost attacking him with a hug “You’re fucking crazy…” Isak chuckled holding him tighter “Yeah… But that’s why you love me…”

Even pulled back smiling at him leaning in connecting their lips in a kiss, when he pulled back he smirked at him “Well… You’re right about that…”

…

Later on, Isak had gotten more and more nervous he couldn’t really tell when the time was right. Even was talking to the girls and having a great time…

“So what’s the plan…”

Jonas had suddenly appeared beside him “Oh… I’m just… You know waiting for the perfect moment to take him away…” Jonas chuckled a little “That will never come if you just stand here… Go….” Jonas then pushed Isak out in front of him against Even and Eva who was dancing to a song.

Even smiled at Isak “Hi you…” Eva was about to say something but Jonas stepped in dragging her away from them. Even laughed at that “What was that about?” Isak felt like he was about to throw up “I… I… Just come…” Even nodded and followed his boyfriend into their kitchen where Isak closed the door behind them…

Even chuckled again “Isak, what’s going on?” Isak just stood against the kitchen counter “I just wanted to have some alone time with you…” Even smiled softly at his alpha “And I love you for that, but we have the apartment filled with people we know and love an…”

“Please just give me… 5 minuets…”

Even nodded softly, walking over beside his alpha standing still for a second and then suddenly thought of something “Is it because you have something dirty in mind? Because I don’t think we have enough time for…”

…

“Will you marry me?”

…

Even stopped talking right that second, he felt out of breath “W… what…” Isak felt stupid, this wasn’t how he planned to pop the question… He then let himself get down on one knee and…

“Even… We have been together for five years now… And I can say without a doubt that it’s been the best five years of my existents… You know I love you with all my heart… And I can’t see a life without you… I don’t want to see my life without you in it… I love you so much… I want to show it to the rest of the world how much… I want to be your mate for life… I want to make a family with you… I want to marry you… So… Even Bech Næsheim… Will you do me the honor of marrying me…?”

Even was all choked up, he was crying and shaking “Oh god…” Isak hurried up from the floor taking him into an embrace “Even, If it’s too mu…” Even nodded no into his alpha’s embrace “It was perfect… Isak… How in the world did I get this lucky to find someone like you…”

When they pulled away from each other Isak dried his love’s teary eyes “I really hope those are happy tears….” Even chuckled through his tears and leaned forward kissing Isak…

…

They rejoined the party a couple of minutes later … and they just stood in the doorway into the living room looking at the others dancing around to a crazy Christmas song…

“So… how do we tell them?” Isak chuckled a little, he had caught eye with Jonas who had just turned the music down a bit “Well…. HEY EVERYONE….”

Everyone who had been dancing and talking stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to them, Magnus looked a little conflicted at them “You just ruined my jam… Even, have you been crying?”

Even laughed a little by his outburst feeling himself blush a little from all the attention, Isak took his hand as support “I have something I would like to share with all of you…” Everyone looked from Isak to Even and said almost at the same time “What is it?”

Even looked at Isak “Five years ago… I meet a young man… Who stole my heart… Who has been my protector and my family ever since… Who is a fantastic partner, friend and sorry babe, an amazing lover…”

The guys cheered and Isak rolled his eyes a little but then winked at Even thanking him for the compliment…

“Isak has asked me to marry him… And yes… I want to marry you Isak… I want to be your partner and mate for the rest of our lives… I want to start a family with you…”

Isak grabbed Even by the hair and pulled him into a deep kiss while their friend yelled “Congratulations!!!” Everyone ran over to them hugging them both…

…

“Did we just miss something…”

Even looked up seeing Noora and William in the doorway “HI! I’m engaged!” Noora chuckled trying to act surprised hugging her brother “Congratulations!!!”

When Even pulled back he studied her for a bit “You knew…” Noora tried to hide it but what the hell “Okay… Okay! Isak called me the other day and told me… He even asked permission from me… He’s truly amazing that alpha of yours” Even smirked over his shoulder at his alpha standing with his boys talking “He really is…”

…

...

Later that evening Isak was in the bathroom, all that beer had just run through him, he was tipsy but in a very good mood… His boyfriend had agreed to marry him… His life couldn’t get any better than this…

Isak had just zipped up his pants when the door opened “Woooh!” Noora stood all flushed in the doorway “Oh god! Sorry, Isak…” Isak just laughed “It’s okay… I was done out here anyway” Noora smiled at Isak “Oh okay…”

They passed each other but before Isak got to walk back to the party “I’m really happy for you…” Isak turned smiling at Noora “Thank you…” Noora a little drunk herself walked closer to him “I couldn’t ask for a better brother in law”

And with that she pushed forward to hug Isak, they stood like that for a while… She then pulled a little back and wanted to kiss his cheek…. But Isak had planned to do the same and suddenly their lips meet…

Isak didn’t know what just happened but at some point, they were kissing for a couple of seconds…

“Paparazzi!!”

Isak and Noora pulled away from each other fast, Eskild stood looking very confused with his phone which had just taken a picture... Isak just wanted to get away from the situation “I better get back… to Even…”

Eskild nodded fast “You better….” Isak hurriedly walked past Eskild out into the living room leaving Eskild and Noora together, Eskild just gave her an evil glare and then walked out to join the party as well…

…

“Even, Even…”

Isak had just said goodbye to the last of their guests and had found his omega lying on the couch drunk and very sleepy “Come on babe, we need to get you into bed…” Even just sighed “I just want to lie here… Come lie with me…”

Isak chuckled a little and sat down beside his omega who cuddled into him straight away “Did you really propose to me tonight?” Isak nodded while softly rubbing Even’s back “I really did…” Even sighed happily “I’m so happy…”

After a couple of minutes, Even was sleeping softly against him on the couch… Isak took a blanket from the other end of the couch and put it around him kissing Even’s forehead “I love you so much…”

Isak himself couldn’t sleep…

He had just remembered the picture Eskild had taken… 


	3. Drunken Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos <3

Isak woke up in his bed looking confused around, he then heard the sound of his boyfriend whistling from the living room “Ev?” It only took a second before Even stood in the doorway into the bedroom “Morning sleepy head”

Isak yawned slowly stretching “What time is it?” Even looked at the watching hanging in the living room “Let’s just say I let my fiancé sleep in…” Isak smirked at Even “Say that again…” Even smiled slowly walking against the bed Isak was lying in “Fiancé….”

Isak reached out for Even and Even, of course, let his alpha pull him down to him “So it wasn’t a dream… You really said yes?” Even chuckled a little leaning down kissing Isak when he pulled back he just nodded “Were you ever in doubt of me saying yes?” Isak nodded no pulling Even down into a deeper kiss… They made out for a while until…

“Isak, you’re hard…” Isak smirked at Even holding the omega closer to him “What are you going to do about it…” Even winked at his alpha “What do you want me to do about it?” Isak made a funny thinking face but then just sent a wink at him which Even got right away “Well… I am here to please…”

With that, he pulled Isak’s duvet off of him showing his alpha very aroused in his boxers “Uh… Is that for me?” Isak chuckled and nodded “It’s another birthday present…” Even chuckled a little “It better have a bow around it then…”

Even helped his alpha out his boxers now being face to face with his leaking hard member “God… And this is going to be mine for the rest of my life…” Isak nodded loving the way Even was so confident about this, he always had been thinking back “It is…”

Even put a hand over his hard member softly stroking it to start with and after some time leaned down kissing the head and then took him into his mouth. Isak moaned loving the feeling of his omega’s soft wet lips around him “Oh Even…”

Even started to bob his head in a slow rhythm while caressing Isak’s balls with his other hand, Isak slowly let a hand grab down on Even’s hair “God baby… You’re so good at this…” Even then pulled away now licking up and down his alpa’s shaft “I know… Can you handle me riding you?”

Isak almost came by the question but nodded fast “Just… I’m close…” Even nodded letting go of Isak’s hard member to stand from the bed taking off his clothes, Isak just stared at him, it was like a strip show to him…

He then grabbed some lube from the nightstand slowly pouring some of it into his hand warming it a little with his fingers before taking a hold of Isak’s member lubing him up… “Do you need me too?” Even nodded no to Isak’s question “I’m already wet and ready… The question is… Are you ready?”

Isak took a deep breath “I’m always ready for you…” Even smirked at him slowly making himself sink down onto his alpha’s hard member “You feel so amazing inside of me…” Isak was just lying with an open mouth trying to keep himself together, Even was so damn sensual about their lovemaking… “Uh…” Even smirked down at his alpha “Are you ready for me to start moving?” Isak hurriedly nodded and then Even began to move…

…

…

…

It only took a couple of minutes before Isak came, Even followed right after with Isak jerking him off…

“That was amazing…” Even smirked at his alpha lying beside him “I know… We’re really good at this” Isak smiled at Even “I love you…” Even smiled back at him “I love you too…” Isak stretched again “Now… We better get up and start…”

“I already cleaned the apartment…”

Isak looked at Even “All of it?” Even nodded fast “I needed something to do while you’re snoring…” Isak rolled his eyes “First of all – I do not snore!” Even chuckled “You really do babe… What next?”

Isak leaned closer to his omega leaning down kissing him “Thank you…” Even smiled “No… Thank you…”

…

“Sorry, I’m late!”

Eva, Vilde and Sana just smiled at Even he was all red from running. Eva pushed a cup of coffee against him while he was pulling off his jacket settling down between them “We already ordered this for you – figured you needed it – because we really did”

Every first Sunday in every month Even and the girls met up for a cup of coffee talking over their lives… What wasn’t good planning was that this Sunday was right after his birthday party so everyone was beat…

Vilde smirked at Even “Why were you late?” Even smirked back at Vilde “Believe me… You don’t want to know…” Eva laughed a little “Celebrating the new title?” Even nodded taking a zip of his coffee “You can say that... and btw thank you for a lovely surprise party yesterday, Isak told me how much effort all of you put into it”

Sana just smiled “Everything for you…” Even smiled at her “Thank you… I didn’t see Yousef last night?” Sana slowly nodded “He’s working at the moment, so… he’ll be back next week…” Even nodded slowly “Well… Please thank him for the present as well and tell him we miss him around” Sana smiled “I will…”

“So guys I have news…”

Everyone turned their attention to Vilde, she sat with a hidden smile on her lips “I just told Magnus yesterday because I wanted to be sure of it…” Eva squealed “OH MY GOD!” Vilde chuckled “Eva…” Eva tried to hold herself down but it was hard because she knew what was coming…

“I’m pregnant… 8 weeks along”

Eva, Even and Sana almost yelled congratulation at her which turned all the attention to them from people sitting around them in the coffee shop… Vilde blushed “Yeah, it’s amazing… We’re so excited! Magnus actually started crying yesterday when I told him…”

…

“So… I’m guessing you didn’t just ask me over for a cup of tea? Because you don’t have any….”

Isak sighed looking at Eskild “Eskild, you took a picture of me and Noora yesterday…” Eskild nodded now understanding why he was there “Yeah, of you two kissing… What was that about?” Isak sighed “I don’t know, it was a drunken stupid mistake and nothing else… I guess we both reached in for a kiss on the cheek and then…”

Eskild slowly nodded “I hope that was all it was…” Isak looked straight at Eskild “You know my heart only belongs to Even… But you know Even as well as I do… And he will get subspecies if you show him… So could you just….”

Eskild nodded yes and pulled out his phone, he turned the screen to Isak showing it was gone from his camera roll “Thank you…. Thank you so much…” Eskild nodded no “Don’t think about it… Just don’t do stuff like that in the future…” Isak nodded fast “I promise!”

…

A couple of weeks later Even was meeting up with his sister for a movie date, they always picked the worst movies but had it like a tradition.

“Hi brother from the same mother!” Noora greeted him, Even rolled his eyes at her “Really? Rapping? Please don’t ever do that again” Noora hugged her brother when he reached her “What! I thought it would be my next career move!” Even laughed at her “Yeah… It’s really not… Stay in school”

They went inside the cinema buying their candy and popcorn for the movie, another tradition was meeting up an hour before the movie started to chat “So… You’re engaged…” Even nodded smiling “I am…” Noora waited for him to continue but when he didn’t “How is that?”

Even chuckled a little “It’s amazing… I’m so happy…” Noora smiled softly at her brother “I’m so happy for you guys…” Even smiled back at her “Thank you, sis… How is William?” Noora’s smiled faded a little “His out of town, business meeting… so…”

Even noticed the change of mood “Everything okay?” Noora nodded yes fast “We just… haven’t had much time together since he got into his father’s business… And with me still studying and homework… the last quality time we had was at your birthday…”

Even sighed “Have you talked to him about it?” Noora nodded no “I want to support him… I just feel like… I don’t know…” Even put a hand out on the table in front of him for Noora to take “He loves you…” Noora took his hand for support “And I him… I just… We’re never “together” anymore… I even worked through my last heat alone… and that’s not the point when you have a partner…”

Even sighed again “You really need to talk to him Noora, I don’t think he sees it as you do… Beta and Alpha’s don’t understand our needs in that way as we do…” Noora nodded and suddenly remembered something…

“The only intermit contact I have had the last month is the mistake kiss me and Isak had at your party… that’s actually pretty…”

“What did you just say…”

Noora looked surprised at Even who looked conflicted by that “Uh… Isak didn’t tell you? We bumped into each other in the hallway and was about to give each other a kiss on the cheek but ended up with a kiss… It was a drunken mistake… It’s just funny…”

Even nodded no “He didn’t tell me…” Noora looked confused at Even but then loosened up “Well… Maybe he was too drunk to remember… It doesn’t matter anyway…” Even slowly nodded still surprised by the news “Your right… Sorry….”


	4. You're Not Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos <3

“Your mom’s food is amazing… But next time please stop me from eating that much…”

A week after Even and Isak had just visited Even’s parents telling them the big news about their engagement which turned into a big feast so Even and Isak had decided to walk home to get some air and exercise.

Isak had noticed his omega was a little quiet over dinner and also on the walk home “Ev… Are you okay?” Even looked at Isak and smiled a little “Yeah, I’m fine…” Isak stopped walking “I know that look… Come on… What did I…”

“Why didn’t you tell me you and Noora kissed?”

Isak was a little taken back by this “What?” Even sighed and put a hand up to his forehead “Just… Forget it…” Isak nodded no and sighed “No Even… Okay, The truth? I didn’t want to worry you about it because it really wasn’t a thing… It was a stupid mistake and nothing else… You know like if you kiss Eva at a party for fun or something…”

Even nodded crossing his arms “I know… Sorry… I just… Please tell me in the future… I felt so stupid when Noora told me when we were at the movies…” Isak looked at him with big eyes “That’s a week ago… Why didn’t you just confront me…?” Even sighed again “I just… I don’t know… I’m sorry…”

Isak nodded no walking closer to his omega “Don’t you dare be sorry… Let just forget about it, okay…” Even sighed and nodded “Yeah… Let’s do that…”

…

“Did you hear the news about Vilde – she’s pregnant?”

Isak was standing in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he heard that, when he was done brushing his teeth he walked over to the bedroom seeing Even lying in bed with his laptop working on something “Really? That’s amazing…” Even nodded looking at his laptop seriously “It really is…”

Isak smiled softly at him “What are you looking at?” Even looked up at Isak and then down at his laptop again “Nothing…” Isak didn’t believe him and walked over to him “Show it to me…” Even closed the laptop down “No… I was just checking something…”

Isak took the laptop from him and opened it seeing Even’s heath calendar open and a google internet search page, at first Isak got worried “Everything okay?” Even nodded fast “Everything is perfectly fine…” Isak relaxed again “Then why are you searching on “when to start trying for a baby after stopping your birth control”, Ev... what are…”

Even grabbed his duvet pulling it over his head “It’s nothing, just close it down… Goodnight…” Isak looked at the laptop screen one more time until he finally got it… Even wanted to have a baby…

“Ev… Come out…”

The duvet moved a little but didn’t make a sound so Isak decided the only thing to do about this case was joining him under there. Even was shocked when Isak pulled the end of the duvet up and crawled up to him “Why didn’t you tell me…”

Even held a hand in front of his eyes when Isak pulled the duvet away from them “You must think I’m crazy… I really mean it Isak I was just looking for…” Isak nodded no “I don’t think it’s crazy…”

Even removed his hand looking at his alpha looking really calm “You don’t?” Isak nodded no leaning over giving his cheek a kiss “I don’t… You know I love kids…”

Even soften a little “Yeah…” Isak smiled softly “So… Let’s talk about it… What are you thinking?” Even took a deep breath “I’m not really sure… I just… I think I’m ready… But… I don’t know…” Isak smiled at him “Well… I think I’m ready too…”

Even smiled again “And we both have a good job… And…” Isak nodded “And we have space… And we are getting married” Even and Isak just stayed like that looking at each other for a while…

“Are we…. Planning on having a baby?”

Isak smiled at Even “I think we are….” Even smiled big leaning forward giving Isak a deep kiss…

They stayed up that night looking over the calendar planning their new future…

…

“Are you kidding me!!!? OMG!!! I’m so excited for you!!!”

Even had just told Noora the news “I’m really excited myself... I just stopped taking the birth control today and then I guess we’ll just wait and see what happens…” Noora smiled at her brother “I can’t wait till I become an aunt…! Aunt Noora! That sounds so cool!”

Even chuckled at her “It really does…” Noora smiled even bigger “Let go celebrate! You, Isak, William and me – our treat of course!” Even bite his lip “You sure?” Noora nodded “Really! How about this Friday?”

…

“But I’m in London Friday….”

Noora sighed taking a sip of her wine “I’m sorry I thought you were home all week because…” William looked through his calendar on his phone “I’ll call my dad… okay…”

Noora sighed “I’m sorry…” William nodded no “No, I’m sorry… You’re right… I have been working a lot these days…” Noora looked into Williams's brown eyes “I miss you…” William smiled softly leaning in connecting their lips in a kiss “I miss you too…”

Noora leaned into the kissing wanting more out of it but William pulled back when his phone made a sound...

He looked at the screen “It’s my dad… I have to take this…” and with that, he left the room leaving an unsatisfied omega in the kitchen with her wine…

She looked at her phone seeing a picture of them before “the job” as she called it, they were so happy… and now she was alone… She even found herself jealous about Even’s life… 

…

“Please Even… Please….”

Even chuckled feeling his very aroused alpha pointing him from behind, he was cleaning the kitchen when his alpha pushed up on him “Isak – No! We already talked about this… I’ll be in heat soon and when I go into heat I want you to give me all the juices you got… and don’t spill them on me now…”

Isak sighed “But I’m horny…” Even chuckled and turned in Isak’s embrace giving him a quick kiss “Go take a cold shower… two days Isak… and then I’ll be begging for you…” Isak sighed but nodded “Okay… I’ll go take a shower… When are we going to meet up with William and Noora?”

Even looked at the clock “In an hour… So you better go get ready” Isak sighed again “It’s going to be a long cold shower without you…” Even chuckled loving his alpha’s sarcasm…

…

“So… Noora told me all about the baby booming there has been happening while I have been working – and the newest thing I hear is you two are trying – congratulations!”

Even smiled at William “Thank you, it’s a big adventure but I think we’re ready for it…” Isak nodded leaning over kissing Even’s cheek “I know we are… So William… How is London?”

And then William began to talk work, Noora drank wine and Even just starred between Isak and William talking business…

…

“Noora isn’t out jet?”

Isak, Even and William stood outside the restaurant, she had told them she was going to the bathroom but hadn’t returned after that…

Isak felt a little light-headed after the wine “I’ll go check… I need to go anyway…” Even smiled at him and then turned his attention to William to talk for a bit while Isak went for her…

Isak was surprised the wine had hit him so hard but he had, had a lot on his mind the last couple of days. He knocked on the toilet door and when no answer came he just tried to open it finding Noora looking herself in the mirror…

“Hi, you ok?”

Noora turned seeing Isak in the doorway “Oh sorry, I jus…. I…” and that was when she broke down… Isak hurriedly closed the door behind him and took her into a hug “Sh… It’s okay… Hey… What’s wrong…”

Noora cried into Isak’s chest “William doesn’t want me anymore….” Isak couldn’t believe what he just heard “What?” Noora sobbed still “He doesn’t find me attractive anymore…” Isak faked laughed "Are you kidding me!?! Noora… Look at you… You’re beautiful… Smart… Funny… and William would be crazy not to find you attractive!!”

Noora then looked up trying to look through her tears at Isak “But he doesn’t want me… I try everything but… No reaction from down there…” Isak thought for a bit and then “His very worked up about his new job – right… and that sometimes makes it hard for a man to get it up…”

Noora nodded “I know I just… I’m so confused…” Isak nodded “Hey, it’ll all be okay… I promise…” Noora looked into Isak’s eyes loving the kindness “Thank you…”

Isak was about to say something when he suddenly felt a pair of lips against his own, Noora had pushed herself forward… And they were now kissing….

Again… 


End file.
